What Time Is It, Anyways?
by Gay Ships Sailing
Summary: Tampering with your abilities ends with your mentor calling you up for a meeting. A reader insert. Originally posted to Archive of Our Own on August 11, 2017


You woke up to nothing but darkness. The room was cold, not only in temperature, but you could feel the coldness in the metal design. It was a small room you had been given on the Finalizer. The walls were black, grey, and silver metal, with sharp edges and no decoration. Your furniture included a bed, a small table, a chair, and…well, that was it. That was all you were given. There was a small closet next to the door that held your jacket and three identical black uniforms, along with one pair of standard issue boots.

There were two perks of note, though. Being a special officer of the First Order provided you with a glorious view of the stars and galaxies of space through your window. It was closed now, as too much light made it hard to fall asleep. But when it was open, it spanned much of the wall. You loved that window, and you would do anything to be able to keep this as your permanent room on the Battlecruiser.

The second, and much more valuable perk was the placement of your room; it was right below Kylo Ren's private quarters. You knew this because being his only student allowed you to feel his presence. Recently you could pinpoint when he was in his room, when he was leaving, and even what kind of mood he was in. It wasn't by choice, but by the connection you shared through the Force. Much training had been required to reach the level you were at as well, and Kylo was the perfect teacher.

Sure, there were times when his temper tantrums had gotten out of hand. Once, he had even pointed that unstable lightsaber of his at you. But you decided you wouldn't let him intimidate you. He wasn't someone you were going to fear, you were going to stand up to him. At the time, you weren't one hundred percent sure that this was a good idea. He could kill you any time he wanted. But, he had surprised you. In the end, you earned his respect. That was the day he took off his helmet and you felt your heart stop.

You had always admired him; he was tall and commanding and confident in a way you couldn't imagine yourself being. Kylo had taken you as his apprentice, proving to be a patient and competent teacher. Over time you found yourself doing more than admiring him. You were developing feelings for him. It wasn't long before he expressed similar notions.

"Maybe it's just the Force," he had whispered in that deep voice on day. He had his mask off during training, allowing you to drink in his features. A black gloved hand reached up to brush through your (h/l) (h/c) hair "But there's something here, isn't there? We both feel it." His eyes pierced through you, searching for something. Then, he had leaned over and kissed you with a gentleness you had never known before. That had been two months ago.

Now, laying in your dark room, wondering what Kylo was doing right now, you made a bold move. It was something you had done before during practice, but you hoped it would work now. You closed your (e/c) eyes and reached out through the Force. You could feel the Finalizer humming around you. Outside, there was a Stormtrooper stalking past on his rounds. You sent your thoughts up, but found some kind of shield blocking you. You nudged at it, trying to break though, when you felt it push back. Suddenly, Kylo Ren's voice was in your mind.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked. "You'll be tired and complaining at tomorrow's lesson." The shield dissolved, meaning he expected a reply.

"I've slept," I sent back to him. "Besides, once I'm awake, you know how hard it is for me to go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Kylo asked next. This was oddly turning into a casual conversation.

"You expect me to know?" There was silence for a moment.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "Meet me outside my room." I didn't even think about it, just got up obediently and began pulling on clothes. It must be time to start the day, but it seemed earlier than that to me. Once properly clothed, I was out the door and into the elevator. As it was only one floor up, the doors opened almost as soon as they'd closed. I stepped into a different hall. This one was darker, the lights along the floor dimmed into a soft glow. I knew where Kylo's room was from the last time he'd ordered me to meet him. This time, though, the hall was empty. I rapped on the door, more than a little confused. It slid open to reveal a shirtless, sleepy Kylo Ren.

This was a Kylo you had never seen before. This was an almost vulnerable Kylo, with dark curls falling into heavy-lidded eyes and pouty lips that didn't have the will to scowl. You felt your breath catch. He simply stepped aside and gestured for you to come in. You were hesitant, but did so. You tried to get a look at your surroundings, a rare glimpse into his personal life, but the door slid closed behind you and thrust you into darkness. Kylo was behind you in an instant, his large hand on the small of your back, leading you forward. Your knees hit the edge of something soft.

"Lay down," he whispered. You could feel him move away to crawl into the other side of the bed. Sheets rustled and settled but still you didn't move. "Please, lay down."  
"Why?" Kylo huffed a laugh and patted the empty side of the bed.

"Don't worry." You could hear the smirk in his voice. "I just want to make sure you get some rest." You slid your boots off and gingerly got into bed. Kylo closed the space between you, his chest to your back. You could feel everything; the muscles that pressed against you, his breath warm in your hair, the weight of his arm as it draped across your stomach. "Relax," he said. His voice was right in your ear and it made you shiver. He planted soft kisses in you (h/c) hair and then began trailing his fingers up and down your arm rhythmically. You recognized it as a form of breathing exercise the two of you used daily.

You forced your breathing to match his strokes, feeling yourself calm as a warm feeling washed over you. Kylo was better than any lullaby. You started to drift off, vaguely wondering what time it was, but then realized you didn't care. When you were with Kylo Ren, time didn't matter.


End file.
